Dual Impostor
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Harry's parents are killed by Voldemort and is taken in by Dumbledore, only for 7 years to pass and have a replica created of him. Now Harriet, 14 years old, finds the Mirror of the Erised and is taken to Audrant by a man who knows who he truly is!
1. Prologue

_Yo People! How do you about my new story huh? This time its Tales of the Abyss and Harry Potter! Let this be known you're in for a lot of crazy coming up!_

_Ashi:*Pulls Guy out of the Mirror of the Erised* Go ahead and say the disclaimer._

_Guy:Alright, Harry Potter and Tales of the abyss do not belong to DeathhunterAshi, but to Bandai Namco and J.!_

_Ashi:Cause if it did, Sirius and Remus along with a few others would not be dead. But Dumbledore would be rotting in the depths of you-know-where. _

_Guy:Most of the artes do belong to Ashi and so does a few characters coming up soon so watch out!_

_Ashi&Guy:Please be really for one hell of a show!_

* * *

><p><em>October 31, 1989,<em>

_The Potter family was peacefully sleeping in their little home in Godric's Hollow on All Hallows Eve, also known as Halloween. Their family consisted of just three people, Lily Potter, James Potter, and their son, Harry James Potter. They were ignorant to the fact that their little ordinary life was going to end very soon….._

"_Lily! Get Harry out of here!" a man of 25 years old yelled at his wife as he fell dead on the ground from the killing curse, Advaka Kerdava. A redheaded woman ran to their child's room as she prepared to pack their son's baby bag and grabbed the emergency portkey, but it was shot out of her hand as a man as pale as death came up the stairs to little Harry's room. His face was disfigured, his eyes were red and had snake-like slits, and his hands were bony as he held a wand at the two. Lily stopped in front of Harry's baby crib and started to scream. "Please! Take me! Don't kill my child! Anything but my child!" Lily screamed as she put her arms up and shielded Harry from the man. "Out of the way woman and I may spare your life!" The man known as Voldemort commanded as he pointed his wand at Lily. "No please! Not Harry!" Lily screamed as she braced herself for the blow. "Shut up woman! Advaka Kerdava!" Voldemort yelled out the spell as a beam of green light shot at Lily, stealing her life away as she slowly fell to the ground in death. Baby Harry was crying in his crib as Voldemort came up to him and aimed his wand at the child and yelled out "Advaka Kerdava!" The green light hit Harry, but then a light appeared and backfired the spell at Voldemort, who was hit by the spell and blown to pieces. _

_Albus Dumbledore came into the room where he saw his former students dead on the ground and also saw baby Harry. He went towards the crib and saw the child silently crying in the crib and a thunderbolt-like wound bleeding. Dumbledore picked Harry up and took him away, back to Hogwarts. For 7 years, he trained Harry in different types of magic as people grew more and more suspicious of Dumbledore and whatever happened to the-boy-who-lived. Dumbledore was fully aware of this as he went to a secret space that could not be accessed by anyone's magic but his own. 7-year old Harry slept in his arms as Dumbledore walked into the space and saw a machine that looked very hard to operate. Dumbledore put Harry on the platform of the machine and went towards the buttons that would put in the commands for it. Dumbledore had a strange disk that he inserted in the machine as it started to whirl to life. _

_Dumbledore started to input commands as the machine started a strange process that put a black shield over Harry. After what seems like days to Dumbledore, 9 hours passed as the machine stopped and opened the shield that was holding Harry. Next to the boy, was another boy who looked just like him, except he was naked. "At last. I've finally succeeded in making one. A magical replica. I never knew that alchemy mixed with those mysterious fonons and magic would actually work together in making a replica. Now, to do what I should have done 7 years ago." Dumbledore said as he picked up both Harry and the look-alike and went towards Number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore had wrapped up the look-alike and left him in front of the door. Dumbledore had rang the doorbell and proceeded to apparate away from the area as the person who answered the door screamed as she and her husband saw the 7-year old boy and a message that would lead him to a unbearable fate. As Dumbledore apparated from the spot, a boy of 13 years old watched from a lone spot where no one could see him. "So that was your plan Dumbledore. I'll play with your little game for a while longer. I will expose your plot in making a replica." The boy mumbled as he apparated to Hogsmede, where he proceeded to head back to Hogwarts before anyone noticed that he was gone. _


	2. The Letter to Hogwarts?

Okay people! Welcome back for chapter two of Dual Impostor!

Ashi: That didn't take long enough.

Guy: Ha ha! Well, Harry Potter and Tales of the Abyss do not belong to DeathhunterAshi, but to Bandai Namco and J.! Some of the artes mentioned belong to Ashi and Harriet does not belong to Ashi as well!

Ashi:-Pulling invisible arrows out of back- Gee thanks. Be in for one hell of a show.

Harriet had just turned 11 years old today as he waited for his aunt Petunia Dursely to open the cupboard for the morning, bouncing with anticipation. "3…..2…..1!" Harriet said as the cupboard opened and he ran out of it, heading for the kitchen to set up for breakfast. Harriet cooked with amazing skill and timed himself as his uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley came into the dining room as Harriet finished setting up the table and setting down breakfast. "Good morning Uncle Vernon, Dudley, auntie Petunia! Today's breakfast are buttermilk pancakes with a fruit salad and freshly squeezed orange juice. Here's your paper and coffee Uncle Vernon." Harriet said as he held the platter that held Vernon's coffee and newspaper up as his Uncle grunted and took the coffee and paper. Harriet ran back to the kitchen and started to clean the little mess he made while having his "intense cooking episode" again. Harriet, no matter what the case has always loved cooking and cleaning, despite the fact that he used to be mistreated by the Dursleys.

Harriet Juliet Potter arrived at the Dursleys' house when he was only seven years old and ultimately scared them. They were surprised that he couldn't speak, walk, and didn't even cry. He was like a doll for all they cared, or more like a baby. It took two years just for them to teach Harriet those things, only to get attacked by Dudley and accidentally got hit by a car and almost died. In that instance, Harriet spoke the first few words that set them off their block forever, "_Uncle Vernon, Auntie Petunia, I love you." _ _After that suspend (and Harriet's godly cooking), they started to open up to him and actually give him a chance. "Huh….why is everything blurring…..AGH!" _ Harriet screamed as he fell to the ground holding his head. "M-my head….._Oy….Replica! What the hell are you still doing in this hellhole anyway?_" A voice inside of Harriet's head shouted as he fell to the ground. Fifteen minutes later, Harriet woke up in his cupboard while he heard arguing outside in the living room. "Harriet is a freak just like his mother! We should just get rid of the brat! If it wasn't for that letter that you received four years ago….." Vernon yelled as he ripped up the letter that was addressed to Harriet.

"What's wrong? What happened, Uncle?" Harriet said timidly as he walked into the living room in a semi-confused state. "It's nothing, just get dinner ready!" Vernon barked at Harriet, who lit up at the thought of making dinner tonight. Harriet rushed to the kitchen and wandered through his mind, trying to figure out what to make tonight. "Maybe I should make Steeped Chicken with a nice, creamy spinach soup and coconut ice cream." Harriet thought to himself as he put on a frilly, white apron and proceeded to take the ingredients out of the refrigerator and pantry. As soon as he started to cut up the spring onions, a barn owl came into the kitchen through the window and surprised Harriet, making him drop the knife on his foot. "Ouch! Why is there a bloody owl in here anyway!" Harriet screamed as he pulled the said knife out of his now bleeding foot. The bird stared at Harriet as it dropped a letter on the table and flew back out of the window.

"What was that all about?" Harriet mumbled as he took the mysterious letter and stuck it into his pants pockets and started to cook again when Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen. "Harriet! What was with all that noise?" Vernon yelled as Harriet flinched and slowly turned around, his bleeding foot throbbing from the pain. "Um….A bird flew into in and startled me, making me drop the knife I was holding in my hand." Harriet said as he hid the injured foot. After the fiasco, Aunt Petunia patched up Harriet's foot after he finished making dinner. Harriet retired to his bedroom (that being the cabinet, cupboard, whatever) and took out the letter he got from the owl. "I wonder what it says if it's come to me. I rarely get any letters at all. _Plus that I don't have any memories of 7 years ago…" _Harriet thought as he opened the letter addressed to him.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_by Adalbert Waffler

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a rat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harriet stared at the parchment paper and silently started to rip up the letter and got back under his covers. "A wizard? They don't exist as far as I know. But then….how did that owl know who I was and knew where to drop it." Harriet mumbled as he took off his glasses (that were previously broken by Dudley), and closed his eyes.


End file.
